Soybeen
Note Before you read the information below, please keep in mind that this does NOT apply inside game. Soybeen is the creator of Booga Booga, but he is not directly inside the game. Thank you for noticing and keep in mind this information. Soybeen is the creator of the game Booga Booga and Big Booga Dig. He is the one who directly implements into this game. What Soybeen Is Known For * He is known for making the popular game, Booga Booga. * He is also known for not communicating with his community often. * He is infamous for not making a single update in almost 2 months, the gap between the VIP Server and Emerald Updates. * Soybeen is known for doing random things, like banning Rainway (was soon fixed) * He is known for hiring bad people as a Mod (Moderator). A example is how so much people were randomly banned from the Official Booga Booga Discord by corrupt administrators or moderators. Trivia * Dusk, the game Booga was completely based on. It has old ROBLOX materials and textures, Booga Booga is kind of a rebirth of this game. * He does not communicate with his community often, since he is mostly busy all the time (however sometimes he is seen playing other games and not working on Booga Booga). * Soybeen's name is grammatically incorrect, and is a misspell of the word, "Soybean", which is a type of plant. Big Booga Dig Big Booga Dig is a game created by Soybeen, and was originally made to be a side-game off of Booga Booga, and does not apply to any important parts of Booga Booga. In this game, your objective is to upgrade through the many tiers of ores and material, using coins which you obtain by mining the blocks that are available to you in "The Mines", which is a section of the map, where you mine blocks, which can later be sold in "The Sell Circle", to get money. You can buy Shelly Pets, and other things along the way. You can buy Bags, which increase the maximum capacity how many blocks you can hold at once. The game was first released on 4/5/18, but no signs of any new updates coming soon. It is thought that Soybeen just made this game as a cash-grab for some quick money to support himself and Booga Booga. It is also extremly similar to games like Mining and Treasure simulator. On the right side of the screen is the main image used for Big Booga Dig (its thumbnail). Dusk Dusk is an earlier form of Booga Booga created by Soybeen, and includes some natural elements you may see in Booga Booga. The game was first release on 6/9/16, and was discontinued. In this picture you can see a person wearing a tattered teal outfit, which indicates tribes may have been in this game. To the left of the player is a campfire we can see in the present version of the game. Some other similar features and additions include sailboats, fishing, and mining, as well as building. In one photo of this game, it is seen as you may have been able to get wearable bandanna's. Category:Not In Game